


Ode To Samcro

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Charming - Freeform, Gen, Redwood Original, SAMCRO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Kudos: 2





	Ode To Samcro

Ode To SAMCRO

Rough,  
wild. Slightly unraveled at the seams,  
love of brotherhood always keeping you together,  
sealing the bond  
that remains unbroken.  
The pages of time and the demons that have  
destroyed many others respectfully nod at you  
in passing. Like the Reaper you are acknowledged,  
feared and admired. Usually all at once.  
Charming is your home,  
it's streets and byways your veins.  
Honor and duty bind you to it.  
An honor you accept like breathing.  
Always strong and steady, even in the blinks  
of Hell. The life you live, you love and defend  
fearlessly. Whatever storms may come through  
the hand of the law or enemies,  
you bear and return with unmatched ferocity.  
The loves contained therein are all unique  
yet united. Sealed and seared like  
ink to the skin. You stand as one, now and forever.


End file.
